minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolven Military
Generally, Wolven share the same military structure. They consist of many of the same ranks. Any differences will be recorded in different sections. Soldier Types/Ranks All of these ranks have limited officer ranks. Common Comii-A recruit. Usually has no armor and compact weaponry. Ki-A normal soldier. Usually has some armor and normal weaponry. Kitsu-An elite soldier. Usually has medium-class armor and normal weaponry. Psiki-A normal psionic soldier. Usually has medium armor and normal psionic power. Psikitsu-An elite psionic soldier. Usually has heavy armor and heavy psionic power. YHWS-A heavy weapons soldier. Usually operates turrets and/or flamethrowers/heavy machine guns. Mechanized Kitsu-A mech pilot. Usually has heavy armor on, and Auto Pistol type weaponry. Recon Kitsu-A recon soldier. Usually has light armor on, and come in groups. Cannon Fodder-Usually captured enemies sent into the middle of battle to distract their comrades. Bombaridi-A sort of explosives soldier. Has medium armor on. Weapons consist of grenades, explosives cannons, and limited laser weaponry. Kiruta-The second most elite of ranks. Have extreme armor on, plasma shields, plasma weaponry, heavy weaponry, explosives, you name it. Generally have high ranking officer ranks. Kirutasin Savior-The most elite of ranks. Reserved for the best Wolven soldiers in existance. Have access to most Wolven technologies and weaponries. Generally have extremely high ranking officer ranks. Gear Tower The Gear Tower Wolven generally have the same officer ranks as the rest, but different soldier ranks. They also accept most races into their ranks, which is almost unheard of in most Wolven countries. RCT-A recruit. Given compact weaponry and no armor. Tower Soldier-A normal soldier. Given normal weapons and normal armor. Tower Elite-Basically just the same as the Kitsu. Tower Guardian-The most elite of the Gear Tower Wolven. Notable members include Corgy and Gamera. Tower Kirutasin-Yes, there may be a Kirutasin in the Gear Tower. However, it's members are reluctant to say anything to humans that aren't deep in their ranks, so we have not found out what this rank is. Chaos Wolven Soldier of Darkness-A normal soldier. Allowed to use mid-level voidic powers. Voidic Kitsu-An elite soldier. Allowed to use high-level voidic powers. Dark Kiruta-The second most elite of the Chaos Wolven. Allowed to use most voidic powers. Dark Void Soldier of Kirutasin-The most elite of the Chaos Wolven. Allowed to use all voidic powers. Officer Ranks Pup-The lowest officer rank. Can't really control anything besides Comii. Ciar-The next best officer rank. Can control one fireteam per Ciar. Beta-The next best officer rank. Can control one Recon/Elitist fireteam per Beta. Alpha-The end of the Ki's range of officer ranks. Can control one Psiteam/Fireteam. Gamma-The start of the Kitsu officer ranks. Can control one Elitist Psiteam or one Wolven Sqaud. Epsilon-Can control Elitist Sqauds or Recon Sqauds. One of either. Sigma-Can control two of any sqaud, or one Batallion. The last of the Kitsu officer ranks. Yuta Otarua-Can control five sqauds, two Batallions, and a single Upsilon. Unit Group Types Most of the Common are shared between all Wolven. Common Comii Fireteam-Basically just cannon fodder. Usually no officers. 2-5 Comii. Fireteam-A group of 3-5 soldiers. Usually one Ciar and two Pups. Consists of Ki. Recon Fireteam-A group of 5-9 Recon Kitsu.Usually two Ciar and one Beta. Elitist Fireteam-A group of 5-9 Kitsu. Usually two Ciar and one Beta. Psiteam-A fireteam of 5-9 Psiki. Usually three Ciar, one Beta, and one Alpha. Elitist Psiteam-A fireteam of 5-9 Psikitsu. Usually three Betas, one Alpha, and one Gamma. Sqaud-A sqaud. Consists of 5-16 Ki, 2-3 Recon Kitsu, and one Kitsu. Usually five Betas, two Alphas, and one Gamma. Recon Sqaud-A sqaud. Consists of 2-3 Kitsu, and 5-16 Recon Kitsu. Usually 8 Betas, three Gammas, and one Epsilon. Batallion-A batallion. Consists of 20-80 soldiers, Kitsu and Recon Kitsu scattered throughout. TBC Unique GTS-Delta-An elite sqaud of Tower Guardians. Led by a Tower Guardian known as Zeker. YS-Shepards-Gamera's sqaud. SS-Destray-A special Snow Wolf sqaud that only fires upon humans. Category:Army Ranks Category:ZombieXander's Fanfictions